


before i give my heart away

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, also this was meant to be angsty but it turned out fluffy(?), ao3 its jinyoung not jr anymore, i guess, i just really love jjp, idk whatever this is, jjproject, not really - Freeform, pls change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: the playgrounds, they get rusty and your heart beats another ten thousand times before i got the chance to say, i miss you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lapslock!! (as usual)  
> and this was meant to be angst but i just couldnt resist making it a bit fluffy at the end :")
> 
> also, i recommend you to listen to new empire's "a little braver" while reading this, because i got inspiration from listening to it on repeat.
> 
> enjoy reading <3

they used to be neighbors back in their childhoods. they had a secret hideout. it wasn't really secret, but it was empty and abandoned enough for it to be. any time they were having family problems, they would flee. it didn't matter when or what, because if one was in the hideout, the other would (un)noticeably go there too. they called it _the house of runaways_ , although it was just a simple, abandoned and empty playground.

because even at such a young age, they moved together like a silver lock and key.

everything starts to change when they turn 21. being adults, they no longer need to run away from their problems anymore. they would face it, they need to. the need for meeting in their hideout is slowly fading away, alongside the friendship they took care of for so long.

but jaebum had never stopped loving jinyoung. he didn't, he won't, and he wouldn't. he keeps on loving jinyoung like he's the only one that keeps him sane, that keeps him alive in this world full of people that are just trying to be perfect.

they haven't seen each other in a long time, so when jinyoung calls him on a december evening to meet under the old tree inside their hideout, he gets nervous.

 

 

 

 

" _i'm moving_." and jaebum's smile breaks.

jaebum. he wants to scream, to shout, to yell _stay_ , but nothing comes out of his pathetic mouth.

and jinyoung suddenly pushes himself closer to jaebum, his hands form into fists as he clutches jaebum's shirt like his life depends on it. jaebum slowly wraps his arms around jinyoung's smaller frame, and he feels his heart beat getting quicker by the minute. he can feel the quickening pace of jinyoung's heartbeat too. it's beating a thousand times faster than usual.

and jinyoung lets himself go before jaebum has the chance to say _i miss you._

jinyoung leaves, his steps heavy and his shoulders stiff, but he's leaving a much bigger, much deeper scar behind; _jaebum_.

the next morning, jaebum checks the house beside his parents'. it's empty. jinyoung's family has officially moved.

unconsciously, jaebum lets out a few tears from his eyes. snowflakes start falling softly. he opens his palm, allowing the snowflakes to land onto it.

they may have moved like a silver lock and key, but jinyoung's lock had changed, and jaebum knows he can't fit that way.

and just like jinyoung, the snowflake's existence on his palm is short-lived. it disappears without notice, and jaebum shuts the front door close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaebum shoves his hands in his pockets, the temperature far too cold for his liking. he's at incheon airport, waiting to escort the person his mother told him is coming to visit. he doesn't know who it is, so it doesn't really matter.

..right?

 _wrong_.

once the bell rings, signaling that the flight he's waiting for has finally landed, he stands up from his seat and waits in front of the exit.

to pass time, he opens his phone and scrolls through some contacts. not long, he gets bored of it and shoves his phone back into his pocket. he finally looks up, and his breath hitches.

there, standing a few meters away from him is jinyoung, _park jinyoung_. the one and only person that keeps jaebum sane, _his one and only_. they haven't seen each other in three years, _three fucking years_ , and the next time they do, it's at an airport. how.. _cliché_ , to say the least.

jinyoung is wearing his thick-framed black glasses with his bangs swept to the side, and jaebum feels like they're 21 again, back to when jinyoung hadn't moved.

jinyoung is looking around, seemingly for his escort, and his eyes finally land on jaebum. his eyes widen, and it's as if the whole universe stops for a while.

jinyoung is stuck. he never expected jaebum to be here. _he doesn't want jaebum to be here._

jinyoung breaks their eye contact, grips his bag and runs towards wherever, as long as it's away from jaebum.

jaebum is fast, hot on jinyoung's tracks, and before jinyoung could make another sharp turn, jaebum grabs his wrist. jinyoung freezes. he's fearing for the worst.

jaebum exhales a few breaths before tugging on jinyoung's wrist and turning the younger around, immediately wrapping his arms around jinyoung's waist.

jaebum's head is resting on jinyoung's shoulder, and jinyoung's heart is beating a thousand times faster. he hears jaebum whisper, " _i want you_."

jinyoung has had enough. he pulls away abruptly. his face is red as he pushes himself closer and jaebum stares at him with utter confusion, before his eyes widen at the realization that _jinyoung's finally kissing him._

and in that moment, the both of them finally give their hearts away.

_"i love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, as well as critics are always welcomed! hope you liked it <3


End file.
